


when it rains

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, no i'm not, this is going to be really sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker was a hurricane - unpredictable, destructive, uncontrollable. He could never be just the light rain the Jedi wanted- no, expected him to be, because when it rains, it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nightmares and rainstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again another fic i, obikin satan, also known as cael, wrote while listening to "i found" by amber run. do not listen to it while reading this fic if you want to survive (yes yes listen to it listen to it right now please its wonderful and you'll die but its wonderful)  
> a lot of the inspiration for this was various posts from tumblr that made me cry  
> i'm really sorry  
> btw i have the whole fic planned out i'm just not sure how many chapters it's going to be, probably around 3 or 4

Anakin's nightmares were rarely ever clear visions. Sometimes it would just be sounds, screaming, crying, the easily recognizable sound of a lightsaber moving through the air to strike against another, and other times he'd get images. They were usually blurred, distorted, but undeniably the forms of those he loved in pain. His mother. Padme. Obi-Wan.

As a padawan he'd run into Obi-Wan's room, asking to sleep there for comfort, but those days were long since over, and he had no one to run to when the nightmares were keeping him awake again.

On the rare occasion he would get a clear image, it would be for mere seconds, and of the aspect of the nightmare that would hurt him the most. And on this particular night, when our story begins, Anakin's nightmare showed him the clearest vision he'd ever seen in one of these horrible dreams. A cloaked and hooded figure stood, holding a lightsaber that went straight through the chest of another figure. The hooded villain's face wasn't visible, despite the dream's unbelievable clarity, and even if it had been, Anakin wouldn't have paid attention at all. His focus, even in this dream, was on the face that was visible - the face of the one with a lightsaber through his chest. The face, distorted in pain and agony as the light and life drained from his eyes, of his former master, Obi-Wan.

Anakin awoke suddenly, the bedsheets twisted around him causing him to realize how much he'd tossed and turned while sleeping. Rain splattered against the windows quietly, forming a rhythm of sorts, rivaling the silence usually found during the night. He shoved the covers off and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands as he tried hopelessly to push the image from his mind.

The rain murmured outside like white noise as he tried to focus on absolutely anything but the dream. Still the vision replayed in his head, the glow of the lightsaber, the absolute pain he could almost feel from Obi-Wan. The involuntary flashbacks gave Anakin a headache, and if anything the pounding of the rain only made it worse with the way it seemed to match up exactly with the pounding of his headache, taunting him.

He stood, picking up a robe he'd carelessly dropped on the floor before bed and slipping it on. Before he could change his mind, he left, walking silently towards the only place he knew he could go, the only place he could think about going to.

Soon he approached a familiar door and knocked, instantly regretting his choice.

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that..." Anakin muttered, panicking and internally contemplating his options. He could run, run as fast as he could before the door opened. He could hide, hoping it would just be passed off as noise from the storm outside. He could make an excuse for why he was here at three in the morning. He could-

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan spoke, voice heavy from the sleep he was just woken from.

Anakin's attention shifted back to reality, the situation at hand, and the man standing at the door.

"I didn't know where else to go," Anakin apologized.

"It's three in the morning, Anakin."

"I- I know. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I'll go."

"No, come in, Anakin, if you came all the way here you might as well stay." Obi-Wan shuffled back inside, still sleepy and unwilling to accept that he had just been woken up at three in the morning.

Anakin followed his former master inside, sitting down on the couch he remembered so well from when the two had shared these quarters, back in his padawan days. Obi-Wan stood in the kitchen area, pouring hot water into two cups and offering one to Anakin, who accepted the hot tea immediately. The heat from the mug sent a chill throughout his body, and it was then that Anakin realized how cold he was.

"So, my old friend, what brings you here at this hour?" Obi-Wan asked as he also sat down on the couch, warming his hands on the hot mug filled with tea.

"Do you remember when I told you my nightmares had stopped?" Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin continued, "Well, they did, for a short time. But they've started again. These... These horrible nightmares, and they always seem to come true."

"Anakin, they're just dreams. They can't hurt you," Obi-Wan said in an attempt to console the younger of the two.

"But they just seem so -" Anakin paused for a moment, taking a sip of his tea as he attempted to gather his thoughts. "I don't know. Real, maybe? It's pointless to worry so much over dreams but when I'm seeing the people I care about must being hurt, I can't seem to stop myself from worrying."

"As real as these dreams may seem, Anakin, they're no more real than the chances that I'll get any more sleep for at least the next hour," Obi-wan attempted a light-hearted joke amidst the dark mood of the conversation as he rubbed his eyes.

Anakin smiled at his former master's joke. "Sorry for waking you, by the way," he added, drinking more of his tea, which was beginning to cool rapidly. "You were always able to help me when I had these nightmares as a padawan, and you were the first one I thought to come to."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm happy to help a friend, even if it is at the darkest hour of the night."

The two continued to talk, their conversation continuing on for hours, just as Obi-Wan had predicted. The pitter-patter of the rain could still be heard against the window, and the cold outside world continued on even though Anakin and Obi-Wan had long since forgotten of its existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfdfuck i swear the next chapters will be longer i just needed to post this  
> anyways sorry if they're a bit out of character, i kinda suck at writing 100% in character but i hope it was still good  
> [disney channel voice] stick around for the next chapter of when it rains, an obikin fic brought to you by me, Actually Obikin Satan™


	2. eye of the hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well I'm finally fucking updating this what a surprise !!  
> this is kinda in celebration of my skysolo one shot getting 1k hits and my obikin one shot getting 900 hits!!! i can't believe they both got so many, if you read either one (or both) thank you so much ur a Tru Pal™

The remnants of the previous night's rain gave Coruscant a calm, hazy atmosphere. The newfound silence resonated through every corner of the Temple and every other building in the city just as the loud splattering of raindrops had the night before. Within this calm, the one with the potential to become a full-on rainstorm sat talking with one of his closest friends, Padmé Amidala.

Despite the ending of their romantic relationship, Padmé and Anakin’s friendship had continued. A few years back they’d acknowledged that it was for the best to simply break it off, one of the reasons being the prohibition of Jedi from having romantic relationships. Once they had gotten past the short but awkward post-breakup stage, the two had resumed their past friendship, which remained strong to this day.

This strong relationship they'd formed resulted in the two noticing things about each other, some things as small and unnoticeable as whether or not they'd taken sugar in their tea earlier. Which meant, of course, that Padmé knew something was a bit off. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Anakin had barely spoken at all throughout their time together that day.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Padmé?"

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

Just as she had expected, Padmé detected a hint of worry in Anakin's voice. Anakin was panakin and this meant something was definitely off.

"Come on, Ani, I've known you for most of your life. You really thought I wouldn't notice?"

Anakin sighed. "It's... This nightmare I had, last night."

"A nightmare?"

"I used to get nightmares a lot, especially right before my mom died, remember?"

"Of course, I just thought you'd grown out of it by now."

"I thought so too, but apparently not."

"Well, what happened in your nightmare?"

Deciding to spare Padmé the details, Anakin went with the quicker explanation. "I saw someone I'm very close with killed."

"Who was it?"

"I- I'm not sure. I couldn't see them clearly."

Padme nodded, crossing her arms. She knew when Anakin was lying, but given his state of worry, she decided to let this go. He'd tell her if it was really important.

The two sat in silence, staring out the window and into the haze, unsure of how to proceed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, breaking the silence and moving past Anakin's obvious lie in favor of helping him cheer up a bit. At this point, Anakin was gloomier than the post-storm mist still lingering outside.

"About what?"

"Your nightmare, Anakin. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I thought we had already talked about it."

"We did, but if you wanted to tell me more about it..." Padmé trailed off. Sighing, she continued, "Anakin, you know you can trust me with anything. After all we've been through together, I don't think there's a single thing we couldn't trust each other with. But if you're not comfortable talking about it just yet, I'd completely understand-"

"I saw Obi-Wan die."

"You... _What?"_

"In my nightmare. I couldn't tell who, but someone killed Obi-Wan. I..." Anakin shifted his gaze toward the ground, hiding the emotions forbidden to Jedi. "I couldn't do anything except _watch_. All I could do was watch as a red lightsaber was stabbed through his chest and I couldn't see the light in his eyes." He looked back up, at Padmé beside him, and tears reminiscent of the previous night's raindrops threatened to spill from his eyes. "I can't let this nightmare come true, Padmé, I can't watch someone else I love die."

Padmé said nothing at first as she offered Anakin an embrace and her shoulder to cry on. Really, she didn't know _what_ to say - it's not like there's any proper etiquette for consoling a friend who'd had a nightmare of his teacher, one of his closest friends, dying at the hands of a Sith. If only it had actually been the Sith's hands doing the killing - maybe, just maybe, Anakin would have been able to tell who it was, and she'd be able to actually help him. More importantly, he'd be able to help himself - and Obi-Wan, if the nightmare held any truth.

"I know it was painful for you, seeing your mother die like in your nightmares, but maybe this one really is just a dream," Padmé suggested.

"But what if it isn't just a nightmare?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin," Padmé reasoned, "have any of your other nightmares come true yet?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then give me one reason why this one would."

Taking Anakin's prolonged silence as a cue, she continued, "However, you do have a point. You should talk to someone, maybe Master Yoda, about these nightmares. Maybe he can help in some way."

Anakin sighed, a mixture of relief and exhaustion. "Thank you, Padmé. I don't know what I'd do without you," he smiled.

"We both know you wouldn't be able to do anything without me," Padmé joked, hoping to lighten the mood, especially since the sky was showing no signs of potential for light.

As their conversation continued and shifted to a new topic, voices blended with the distant drip, drop, drip, drop of raindrops off of a corner of the building. No one knew it yet, but this wasn't the end of a small rainstorm, no - this was just the eye of the hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even a thousand words. for shAME @ myself  
> then again it wouldn't be a real Shadow/Cael @SymphonySoldierXIII Fanfiction if it were over 1k words would it  
> lmao hope you guys enjoyed this it just gets sadder from here


End file.
